The Warriors World
by Ra1nfur
Summary: I made all my Oc's  and maybe a new one  put in different clans. But, there is something wrong. doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo.
1. The beginning?

**Yes, I know I asked for reviews for ideas for more stories but I already had an idea in mind as a backup. That's how prepared authors work. But I still DO need ideas. So, Let's just see what the Warriors would be like with my three OC's in them. Did I say three? There are four clans. Hmm... Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo. (I don't own the Twilight Zone)**

Rainhead stretched and got up. "Thornclaw?" He asked. He looked over and noticed that his denmate was gone. "Oh, no!" Rainhead gasped. "I woke up late again!" He dashed out of his den and almost ran into Firestar.

"Well, well, well." Firestar said. "Look who's up."

"I'm sorry, Firestar!" Rainhead exclaimed. "It won't happen again!"

"Fine." Firestar mewed. "Join the hunting patrol."

Rainhead ran over to the cats about to leave for hunting patrol. There was Foxleap*, Dustpelt, and Lionblaze.

The four cats padded out for hunting.

* * *

Ashtail dropped his catch into the fresh-kill pile.

"Nicely done." he heard a comment from behind him. He turned around and saw Crowfeather.

"It wasn't that much." The senior warrior replied wondering why he was being praised.

"Whatever." Crowfeather said as he padded away.

Ashtail headed toward the center of Windclan camp with his sparrow still in his mouth.

As he chomped on his sparrow, he was called for border patrol. He swallowed the last of his sparrow, and padded over. _I have to do evrything nowadays._ Ashtail thought. _Ever since the-_

"Ashtail!" Heathertail called. "Are you coming or not?"

Ashtail grunted and padded to catch up.

* * *

Rainhead growled and leaped. The thrush took off, but he sliced it in mid-air. It fell to the ground, and he killed it swiftly.

He buried his thrush and started to go back to the hunting patrol, but he heard a yowl and dashed over to the Riverclan border.

As he neared the border, he recognized a scent. Rainstar? What was he doing here?

That was the same question he asked him.

"What am I doing here?" Rainstar asked. "What are you doing here? You're not on border patrol! I don't have too few cats that aren't sick in my clan! My clan doesn't have twolegs trashing the river and driving away the fish. I don't have to do patrols now! Bye." And Rainstar raced off.

* * *

"I...better tell Firestar..." Rainhead said. He turned and padded back to camp.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it a little. Please like it. LIKE IT! Okay...**

***What a stupid name.**

**Well, here's your questions to answer in reviews (If you already didn't know that...)**

**1. Why does Rainhead always wake up late?**

**2. Why did Crowfeather compliment Ashtail?**

**3. What is the 'thing' Ashtail was thinking about?**

**4. How did Rainstar know Rainhead wasn't on border patrol?**

**5. Why does Rainstar give away the plot by talking too much?**

**Well...enjoy ;D**


	2. The new OC again

**I haven't even got a review and I don't think anyone has even read this! Yes!...um…anyway, I'm updating even though you didn't know it. Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo. (I still don't own the twilight zone) Also, I'm adding my new OC! Oh, **_**joy.**_

* * *

Darkpaw stirred in his sleep. There was a huge twoleg monster in front of him. It bared down on him, shaking the ground. He shut his eyes as it leaped.

"Wake up!" Flamepelt(I'm pretty sure that's his warrior name.) said. "It's time for your training." He growled and walked out of the apprentice's den.

"I don't know why Blackstar put him as my mentor." Darkpaw growled. "He was just announced his warrior name a while ago." Darkpaw stretched and padded out of the den. He had been an apprentice for four moons now. "I hope, we do hunting or fighting practice." He muttered as he walked up to Flamepelt.

"Ah, just in time." Flamepelt mewed. "You have your hunting assessment today."

"What?" Darkpaw said. "I've only been an apprentice for four moons!"

"It's not your last assessment." Flamepelt chuckled. (Maybe his name is Flametail? Please correct me.)

"Oh." Darkpaw muttered. He bounced up and dashed out of the camp.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled.

All the cats gathered around-even the kits, which really didn't apply to what he said, so it makes it sound stupid. Just my opinion. And maybe Bugs Bunny's. (I don't own looney tunes.)

"Rainhead has informed me," Firestar started with a glance to Rainhead, "That the twolegs that come in with matching pelts and setting up small green dens at the edge of the forest are polluting the river and Riverclan is suffering so-"

"WE NEED TO ATTACK THEM!" Lionblaze yowled.

"No." Firestar yelled. "We will try to figure out what the twolegs are doing this for."

"Aw…" Lionblaze muttered. "Firestar's a goody two shoes."

AGREED!...heheh…..anyway,

* * *

**At the next gathering…**

"We are NOT in trouble!" Rainstar yowled like a maniac. "That is all."

"I wouldn't be surprised if his nose suddenly got longer." Rainhead snickered.

"Cats of all clans!" Firestar shouted. "We need to end these groups of twolegs once and for all. Now, we will totally rip off the new prophecy series. We need to choose four cats, one from each clan, to check and journey to the twolegs to see what they're doing and hopefully stop them. My choice is Rainhead.(surprise, surprise!)

"I choose Darkpaw." Blackstar said confidently.(hmm…)

"What?" Toadfoot yowled. "He's only an apprentice!"

"See?" Blackstar growled. "This is why you're not deputy."

"Hmph." Toadfoot growled.

"I choose Ashtail." Onestar said.(see a pattern?)

Ashtail nodded confidently.

"I CHOOSE MAISELF!" Rainstar yowled.(really?)

"YAY!" Mistyfoot yowled. "I get to be leader again!"

"Please don't make me go with Rainstar." Darkpaw whimpered. Ashtail and Rainhead were thinking the same.

"Okay." Firestar said. "Meeting dismissed." Everyone left except Onestar.

"Wait!" Onestar cried. "I didn't get to share my news!"

* * *

**So, I hoped a little you will like it! Yayz. Okay, here're our questions.**

**Already answered in this chapter: What was the 'thing' Ashtail was thinking about? Answer: Boy Scouts**

**Questions not answered: Why does Rainhead always wake up late? Why does Rainstar give away the plot? How did Rainstar know that Rainhead wasn't on patrol? Why did Crowfeather compliment Ashtail?**

**New Question(s): Why did I rip off the new prophesy? What was Onestar's news?**

**Okay, please review, though! I give you my word that I will not not make a new chapter before I get a review. ****UNLESS I FEEL LIKE IT.**


	3. The REAL beginning

****

**Okay, I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated for a long time, but I haven't gotten a review recently. Also, I was asked a question and I will answer. They don't want to go with Rainstar because Rainstar is now officially a nut job. So, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Why, oh why did I deserve this? _Rainhead thought miserably.

He was assigned to scout ahead with Rainstar while Darkpaw and Ashtail dropped back a little. They had already started their way to the twolegs and were at the Riverclan territory.

Rainstar was humming something that sounded very much like Author Rage.(I don't own that)

Rainhead reminded himself that this was that bad of an idea because the Riverclan cats wouldn't think it suspicious. He rounded a corner and reached the edge of the Riverclan territory.

Rainstar broke down crying and Rainhead slapped him in the cranium with his paw. "We're not leaving forever!" he hissed to Rainstar.

"I know, it's just..." I miss my kits.

"You have no kits!" Rainhead hissed impatiently.

"Oh, yeah." Rainstar said stupidly.

"This is going to be a long day." Rainhead grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Thunderclan Camp...

"I can't do this!" Brambleclaw yowled to himself. "Should I take the sparrow, or the thrush?"

* * *

heheh...I mean meanwhile a little ways behind Rainhead and Rainstar...

"I can't belive we got Rainhead to go with Rainstar!" Ashtail snickered.

"You promised him a lifetime supply of twoleg food." Darkpaw reminded him.

"Theres a ton of that by Windclan camp right now, anyway." Ashtail said.

"Oh." Darkpaw said.

Suddenly, Rainstar popped up. "It's clear!" he yowled.

Darkpaw jumped a few miles.

"Okay, let's head out." Rainhead said as Darkpaw landed.

They got up and travelled past Riverclan territory. Pretty soon, they were peering out at the twolegs.

"We need to find out where they are coming from." Ashtail said.

"No problem." Rainstar said. "Watch this." (Did I mention if you drilled a hole in Rainstar's head and looked in, you might see butterflies?) Rainstar jumped out of the woods and ran up to a strong looking twoleg kit. The kit shrieked and ran. A bigger twoleg came with gloves on and grabbed Rainstar, put him in a cage, and tossed him on a monster's back with a dip in it. To twolegs, this is a trunk.

"That idiot!" Rainhead said. "Now we have to rescue him!"

"I say we go back home." Ashtail said.

"I second that." Darkpaw said.

"I would, too," Rainhead said. "But we can't. He's a leader and we were sent on a mission. I intend to finish that mission."

"Goody two shoes." Darkpaw muttered.

The twoleg climbed in the monster and the monster started up. "Hurry!" Rainhead said. They all ran and leaped into the back of the monster.

"Great." Ashtail said. "Now not only do we get to die, we get to do it saving Rainstar."

* * *

**Well, that was short. Tell me what you thought!**

****

**Questions not answered: Why does Rainhead always wake up late? Why does Rainstar give away the plot? How did Rainstar know that Rainhead wasn't on patrol? Why did Crowfeather compliment Ashtail? Why did I rip off the new prophesy? What was Onestar's news?**

**New Question(s): none. Lucky you! But please answer the others**


	4. Rescue

**Okay so I haven't updated in like forever. You don't know me! Well, actually you kinda do. Maybe. Oh, lookie while I was distracting you, Onestar stole your socks. Haha! Ahh...you fell for it. Sorry. Also, all the questions were answered.(cough*spottedpaw13*cough) And I'm declaring them all right cause I can barely remember them it's been so long! Let's declare no more questions! Hooray! Let's start out fresh!**

**

* * *

**

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G..." Rainstar mumbled quietly.

"Shuddap!" Rainhead said. "I'm trying to figure out how to convince these readers I'm not like Firestar!"

"Yeah..." Darkpaw hissed. "Good luck with that."

"Guys! Pay attention!" Ashtail said. "We have to save Rainstar!"

"Aw, do we have to?" Darkpaw said. "You were totally against saving him a chapter ago."

"Well," said Ashtail. "Now that I've realized the error of ways, I've decided-"

"You were dropped on your head as a kit, weren't you?" Rainhead said.

"THAT WAS NEVER PROVEN!" Ashtail shrieked.

Silence followed.

"H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P" Rainstar broke the silence.

"Hey, did any of you guys notice this lock thing on his cage?" Darkpaw asked.

"No." Rainhead said.

"I did." Ashtail said. "I just didn't care."

"Talk about a split personality." Darkpaw chuckled.

* * *

In the following moments, our cats tried to free Rainstar from the cage, but it was all in vain.

"That's it!" Ashtail said. "I'm using Firestar's dynamite!"

He lit it and stuck it to the cage. It blew up and Rainstar flew out of the cage...and the monster.

"Great, now look what you did!" Darkpaw said. "Now he's free."

"And that's bad how?" Rainhead said.

"Q, R, S!" came his answer from the woods.

"Oh." said Rainhead.

"Well, then." said Ashtail. "We better hop out of here and catch him."

* * *

"I don't wanna go!" yelled Rainstar as he was being dragged by his tail away from his best friend Timmy the frog. Don't ask.

"Come on you big baby!" Darkpaw yelled dragging him along.

"Well, It seems the monster stopped." Ashtail said looking at the place ahead of him.

"This isn't bad!" said Rainhead "We can still crack this case wie open!"

Everyone just stared.

"You've been watching WAY too much TV..." Rainstar said.

* * *

**Well, that was entertaining. Now go review before I unleash Jayfeather and his psychic powers on you!**


	5. I'm Lovin' It

****

****

**Ok, let me clarify: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO...(did I say so?) sorry I haven't been updating. I've had a lot of schoolwork and basketball season started and I'm in the spelling bee. I'm trying to update and I will get the next chapter up by friday hopefully. This was Rainhead from his headquarters...goodbye...and guard your sock drawers against Onestar.**

* * *

"Hey, look!" Rainhead yelled. "We're finally continuing!"

"That's so nice..." mumbled Darkpaw. "I almost forgot what it was like to live again."

We see Onestar running past the four cats and and Tigerstar chasing him. "Gimme back my dang socks!" Tigerstar yowled*

"So, where were we?" asked Ashtail. "Oh yes. We were waatching the monster stopping."

A twoleg hopped out of the monster and walked inside a nest with a big M on it.

"You know what?" asked Rainstar.

"What?" asked Darkpaw. "Oh wait, let me guess. Dirt"

"What the crap?" yelled Rainstar. "You ruined it!"

"Guys, shut up!" Rainhead hollered.

"cough funsucker cough" hacked Ashtail.

Rainstar and Darkpaw cracked up.

"That's it!" Yelled Rainhead "I'm gonna rip t-"

********

* * *

**WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO BRING YOU A SPECIAL NEWS BULLETIN. ONESTAR HAS BEEN RAIDING PEOPLE'S SOCK DRAWERS EVERYWHERE. IF YOU SEE HIM, PLEASE CALL 555-NOTAREALNUMBER. THANK YOU.**

**

* * *

**

-and pound them into the ground!" Rainstar finished.

Darkpaw and Ashtail sit wide eyed and Rainstar falls on his face.

FAIL

Sorry, I just had to put that there.

"Ok, now listen up." Rainhead. "Here's the plan."

"Hey, who said you get to make the plans?" Ashtail asked.

"Your mom!" Rainhead hissed.

"Fudge!" Ashtail yelled

****************

**

* * *

**

From inside Mcdonald's, we (who's the we?) see the door open up and four cats slide inside. They dart into the men's restroom and climb up on the sink."

"Ok, men." Rainhead said.

"And boy!" Darkpaw yelled.

"Fine. And boy. Listen up! We need to figure out what this twoleg is doing and how it is related to our mission."

"And what exactly _is _our mission?" asked Rainstar.

"I dont know. Make something up. Now let's move." Rainhead said.

The cats jumped one by one into the conveniently open vent on the ceiling. The cleaning lady came in and noticed the vent and put a vent cover on it.

"Crap!" hissed Darkpaw. "Now we're stuck."

"I'm getting claustraphobic!" hissed Ashtail.

"Ho ho ho!" hissed Rainstar.**

"Guys shut up!" hissed Rainhead. "I can see the twoleg through this vent cover up here!"

"He's...shoving something into his gullet." commented Ashtail. "Augh! I think Rainstar farted!"

"RETREAT!" yelled Rainhead knowing the danger they were in. "Head back!"

"There's no way out!" screeched Darkpaw.

Suddenly the vent broke underneath them and the all went tumbling down...down...down.

************************

* * *

**Bum Bum Bum! ok well sorry it took so long and I will update regularly. Also Spottedpaw13! I'm calling you out. Add a chapter to Path of Dreams. It's possibly my favorite unfinished fanfic.**

***Told you**

**************************Spongebob FAIL

********************Ok that's all.


	6. Progress

**Okay, why did no one tell me this? I put chapter 2 in place of chapter 6 and no one said ANYTHING. I mean, is no one really reading this? Come on. I'm sorry though. I made a stupid mistake. Well, if you read my update to dare to be dared, my pet cat Ashtail has died, so I'm killing him in this fanfic. I'm sorry if you love Ashtail but he's dead and I'm sad. We couldn't even bury him since it is winter. Ok, enough whining. I'll start the chapter.**

* * *

They fell onto a table and two screams rang out. One was a female twoleg and one was a male. haha.

The cats jumped up and ran through a set of doors, onto a counter, and out a window.

They landed in the bushes and saw a twoleg walking towards a monster.

"That's the twoleg we were tracking!" said Rainhead.

"Get him!" said Rainstar.

"Wait!" said Darkpaw. "Where's Ashtail?"

The cats looked around and saw him through the window. He was still laying on the table.

"He's...ok, right?" asked Darkpaw.

"I'm afraid he didn't survive the fall..." said Rainhead.

"NOOO!" yelled Rainstar as tears rolled down his face. (Yes, I know a cat can't cry from emotions. Shuddap.)

"It's too late to cry..." said Rainhead holding back tears. "We need to complete this mission. For Ashtail!"

"FOR ASHTAIL!" yelled Rainstar and Darkpaw.

"Now let's get that twoleg." said Rainhead.

They ran after the twoleg and hopped in the back of the monster. It drove off, and a few hours later pulled to a stop.

"I've finished off the soda!" announced Rainstar.

"Oh, Starclan save us." mumbled Rainhead. "How much did you have?"

"I lost track after 9 cans!" yelled Rainstar.

"You get to keep track of him." said Darkpaw.

"Crap." said Rainhead. "Where are we?"

The cats looked out of the monster. There were young twoleg males everywhere with matching pelts. Some were cutting wood, some were eating food, and some where throwing stuff into the river.

"That's why the river is getting polluted!" said Rainhead.

"Charge!" yelled Rainstar and he leaped out of the monster and into the midst of them.

"Rainstar you mouse brain!" yelled Rainhead.

* * *

**Here you go. Sorry bout the mix up.**


	7. Oh surprise surprise

**Yell at me, pinch me, punch me, I deserve it. Procrastination is the best motivation! Not really. I didn't tell you that. Ever. Onestar stole your socks. Ha! Thats jokes old... Okay, I'm stalling. On with the chapter! I have a new story idea. Just because I can't think of anything else and I like making funny stories.**

**Disclaimer I've been forgetting: I wish I owned anything referenced to in this entire story. There, that covers it all**

The young twolegs grabbed sticks and repeatedly smacked Rainstar. They screamed some twolegs words something along the lines of "Rabies!" "Retard!" Something like that.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yelled Rainstar as he ran back through the bushes.

"Well, that was smart." hissed Darkpaw. "Now they know we're here."

Rainhead shook his head sadly. "Rainstar, I don't have time for you." He tied Rainstar to a tree.

"Hey!" yelled Rainstar. "You don't have thumbs! How'd you tie me? Where'd the tree come from, we were in bushes! Darkpaw's personality keeps changing! The author suddenly killed off Ashtail! Victini comes before the starters in Pokemon Black and White! Nothing makes sense!"

* * *

I'll ignore the fourth wall breakage. Or else you'd be dead for all the things I'd drop on your head. Your welcome.

* * *

"Okay." said Rainhead. "Here's the plan. We ransack their camp, and they leave."

"Are you sure that will work?" Darkpaw asked.

"Don't question my motives!" yelled Rainhead.

"Stay in character!" yelled Darkpaw.

"Hey, my character is hard to play!" yelled Rainhead.

"At least you have a character to play, mine's random!" yelled Darkpaw.

Suddenly Bluestar appeared. "Dudes, peace and love, man." she said.

"You're not a hippie!" yelled both Darkpaw and Rainhead.

* * *

"That's it!" yelled Rainhead. "I can't take this story anymore!" he slid out his claws and turned to the author.

Rainhead leapt at the author and slammed into the computer screen.

* * *

Time Freeze: Getting back to story and fourth wall breaking.

I should really call myself something. Maybe Rainhead14 just so you can tell the difference between us. Okay It's decided, changing pen name...nah, maybe later.

* * *

"Let's do this." said Rainhead. They both jumped out of the bushes and easily sliced open the twolegs...'s small tents. Yeah, that's what I meant to say. K+ rating. Let's keep it tht way.

Darkpaw dashed inside a tent and returned with peanut butter crackers. *insert Zelda treasure chest opening music here*

"Put those back!" hissed Rainhead.

"Yes ma'am." said Darkpaw and put them back.

Rainhead, ignoring the fact he'd been called a woman, flicked his tail towards the twoleg food. "Follow my lead." he hissed to Darkpaw. Rainhead dashed over to the food, turned around, and scraped dirt over it. "Take that!" he yelled. "Now you will know why your kittypets don't like their food!"

"Umm...okay?" said Darkpaw as he turned around to face a twoleg. "Oh, pepperoni pizza slices." he growled as the twoleg hit him with a large stick and everything went black.

* * *

ZOMG the chapter's still not over! New Record...maybe. I don't know.

* * *

"Oh, my poor wittle cwanium*." mumbled Darkpaw as he came to.

"Tell me about it." hissed a female voice beside him. "These cages are terrible. They never clean them. This still smells like the last cat in here. Yuck-o."

"Whuh?" mumbled Darkpaw. "There's someone else in here?"

"Whoah, give him the grand prize." said the she-cat with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Shut up." mumbled Darkpaw, yawning. Yes, he yawned and talked at the same time. "What's your name anyway?"

"Tigerpaw. From Windclan. What's yours?" Tigerpaw said.

"Umm...Darkpaw...from Shadowclan. But...you don't smell like Windclan." Darkpaw said.

* * *

Tigerpaw! Off the window screen! Sorry. The real Tigerpaw was on the window screen. Wait...why am I typing at her?

* * *

"I was captured off the edge of Windclan when I first became an apprentice." Explained Tigerpaw. "Captured by rouges."

"Why?" asked Darkpaw.

"They needed help from a clan cat, and didn't know how to ask instead of capture. Anyway, long story short, I was attacked on my back to Windclan and my mentor, Ashtail, by badgers and made it into a twoleg camp. They fed me those disgusting pellets, and put me in this cage everday. Now you're here. There ya go."

"Whoah." mewed Darkpaw. He looked outside the cage. "We're in the back of a monster." he turned to Tigerpaw. "Now what?"

* * *

**Yay, revival! Okay. Enjoying typing this chapter. I'll start the new story when this is finished. Only a few more chapters left.**


	8. Rescue! Rescue?

**Hey, hey hey! Guess who is finally updating! That's right! And don't get your hopes up though, because I probably won't update after this for a while, and I don't have enough dares for the other story, so let's either update or finish this today! Let's go.**

* * *

"I have a plan." said Tigerpaw.

"Took you long enough." Darkpaw said yawning. "It's been like ten minutes."

Tigerpaw rolled her eyes. "If we can keep on hitting the sides of the cage, maybe we can knock is off the monster and the cage will spring open."

"Okay, let's do it." said Darkpaw.

They continued to knock the cage, and eventually it fell and landed right on the door.

"Great." said Darkpaw. "We failed, and I have a headache."

"You failed." said Tigerpaw. "You touched it last."

"Now what?" said Darkpaw.

"I have a plan B" mumbled Tigerpaw.

"And what would that be?" asked Darkpaw.

"We wait." said Tigerpaw.

"Great plan." said Darkpaw. "How about later we have some tea?"

"Oh shut up." hissed Tigerpaw.

"Hey I hear something." said Darkpaw.

"Probably your stomach." hissed Tigerpaw.

"No, in the bushes." said Darkpaw.

Tigerpaw looked over and saw Rainhead tumble out of the bushes.

"Rainhead!" yowled Darkpaw. "You're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Rainhead.

"Oh, no reason." said Darkpaw. "Rainstar didn't spike your water."

"Okay...let's get you and um...**her** out of here." said Rainhead.

"It's Tigerpaw." she hissed.

"Whatever floats your boat" Rainhead said. He pulled on the latch. "Wow this thing is really stuck on here." he hissed. He tugged again and the cage flew open. A twoleg came by, picked him up, and tossed him in the cage with them.

"Well that was productive." hissed Tigerpaw.

The twoleg put the cage back on the truck.

"Did I mention I fell out of a tree?" asked Rainhead.

"No." said Darkpaw. "And we don't want to hear it."

"Sadness..." mumbled Rainhead.

* * *

**Yay! Update! Hooray! Goodbye! And don't let Onestar steal your socks! And yes, Rainstar is still presumably tied to a tree.**


	9. Another Rescue?

**Crap. I had almost finished and lost my page. Okay, Redo! I haven't updated in a while and a few things have happened. My cat Tiger (Tigerpaw) had kits, they are a month old and I'm adding them as OCs, and I will update Dare To Be Dared soon. Maybe. Yeah probably not. So let's do this...again.**

* * *

Tigerpaw yelled "We'll never get out of here!"

"Sure we will!" said Rainhead encouragingly. "Rainstar is still out there and... yeah you're right we're doomed."

"So, now what?" asked Darkpaw.

"We-" Rainhead started but was interrupted by a noise. "What was that."

Three kits bounded up. The tom on the left was white with two big orange splotches on it. The she-cat in the middle looked exactly like Tigerpaw except smaller. The she-cat on the right was mostly black with random brown stripes acrossed it.

"We're saved!" yelled Tigerpaw.

Rainstar was behind them.

"We're doomed." muttered Darkpaw.

"I told you I had kits." said Rainstar.

"We're not your kits." one of the kits reminded him.

"Oh yeah." said Rainstar stupidly. Again.

"They're my kits." said Tigerpaw.

"But you're an apprentice." said Darkpaw.

"And I've been an apprentice for many moons. I'm as old as Rainhead here." replied Tigerpaw.

"So who's the father?" asked Rainhead.

"How should I know?" asked Tigerpaw.

"...nevermind." said Rainhead "We need out."

"Scotch, get the tools." said the Tigerpaw Jr. looking kit to the mostly white one. "Smudge, get the geezer." the Tigerpaw Jr. looking kit said to the mostly black one.

"Right away Ginger." said Smudge to the Tiger Jr. looking kit.

"I'm not old!" yelled Rainstar as Smudge dragged him away.

Scotch picked up a toolbag, took out a piece of wood, sharpened his claws on it, and picked the lock with his claws.

"Do you just have a piece of wood in that bag?" asked Darkpaw.

"No." said Smudge as she returned. "We have cheeseballs too." She turned to Scotch. "I tied the geezer up again. I have no idea how he got out in the first place."

Scotch nodded and pulled the cage door open. Tigerpaw, Darkpaw and Rainhead stepped out.

"Let's get out of here." said Ginger.

* * *

**Yay update done! Have a good day. Okay bye.**


	10. Mission Complete

**Okay I'm updating! Guess what? I have an awesome new story coming up about Rainhead's past, but I can't put it up until i finish this so I'll finish this now hopefully and then work on that and hopefully have the prologue up tonight. This will be a more action/romance fic though but it should be my best so far. Okay, enough rambling onto the chapter.**

* * *

The...how many are there? Six? Wow. Okay, the six cats ran out of the area and hid in the bushes.

"Let's get the geezer." Ginger said and the three kits went back to untie Ranstar.

"We have a problem." said Darkpaw to Rainhead.

"What is it?"

"We still have yet to get rid of the twolegs, sir."

"Oh." said Rainhead. "Hmm...let's see what we can do tommorrow."

* * *

**The next day...**

Tigerpaw stretched and walked outside the bush she was sleeping in. She stopped, wide eyed. "Rainhead!" she yowled.

"What, what is it? Did Rainstar get out again?" asked Rainhead fumbling out of the bushes.

"Yes! Hehehe!" squealed Rainstar falling from a tree. "Ouch."

"No, It's not that!" yelled Tigerpaw. "Look!"

"...I don't see anything." said Rainhead. "Wait a minute! I don't see anything!"

"Repitition much?" growled Scotch.

"Look!" said Rainhead excitedly. "The twolegs are gone! They left!"

"We completed the mission even though Ashtail died and Rainhead's a nut!" mewed Darkppaw.

"Now we can go home!" said Tigerpaw. "Windclan and my warrior name, here I come!"

And so the seven cats left on several days journey to the clans and all was well and blah blah blah. BUT...this incident was very peculiar and you never know when wierd things will happen (cough OotS cough) in the Warriors World. Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo.

* * *

**Extremely short chapter to end the story with. I'm sorry. But trust me I've got a really great story coming up.**


End file.
